Hai-Furi 2018 Back To School Part 01
by makotoxmadokaxk.on
Summary: This is the story of new Hai-Furi 2018 Story and we have a new teacher comes in. It's just an author teacher named Mrs. Hiroki. So here is the first part of this story and I'll do The Second Part in November.


It's Fall. And Akeno Misaki wakes up from summer vacation and gets ready to school. She packed up lunch and picked up the bag and goes on the fast boat. She was wondering where did Moeka China left. She has an idea that Moeka China was looking forward to plan a trip this first snowfall and she can stay at school.

As Akeno Misaki went on to the boat and goes on for new school was built in Yokosuka Girls Marine High School. So she stopped the fast boat and parked outside the port side. After she arrived at school, she opened the door and all of the students checking if they are in the same class. Maron Yanagiwara are in the same class as Akeno Misaki.

Akeno Misaki was checking on the board and she made it to her class in time. So she goes inside the class and taking her seat. There was a new teacher was Mrs. Hiroki. She has brown hair and she has cute look on her face, and she is an Anime girl like a student. "Allow me to introduced to myself. I'm Akeno Misaki." "My name is Mrs. Hiroki. Nide to meet you." All the class stands up and bows to her new teacher.

After they sat back down and taking their new lesson. It's called writing skills. Mrs. Hiroki was an author of this first book, 'Love to all others.' Love to all others was a series of novel series that mrs. Hiroki made. Akeno Misaki was quiet. Mrs. Hiroki tells all students about her writing skills. As they listen to her words, she thought they are looking at her new teacher.

"Alright everybody. So I am the author of Love To All Others series, and you girls would love my writing. So let's start the first page." 'Once upon a time. There is a new girl standing right in front of her is, Maki shiroi. She is a cute girl with strong face like tsundere and other girl is, Jun fibiki. She is shy and king like a shy girl. They had a really good time. She was sitting on the swing and she stands right close to tsundere girl and said, "What are you doing fool?" "Nothing!" She nervously yells. They all went to their date in the sunset right in her house in the countryside in United States. She walked and she found a beaver sticking some wheats in the wheat field. So she stands tall and see the beaver should stand tall too. But it couldn't move. The beaver looked at her curiously and the tsundere girl yells at the beaver go away. And the beaver nodded.'

Everybody listens while she reads but it was so sad that tsundere girl yells at the beaver. And everybody cries. Mrs. Hiroki cheers some of the girls up and they completely nodded. So she continues reading the last first page and the girls seems quiet and the whole classroom seems quiet. The girls stares at Mrs. Hiroki nervously that she reads about the shy girl and tsundere girl fights like an idiot. But they were quiet but Mrs. Hiroki lous mouth at this book and everybody was screaming.

Mrs. Hiroki looks upon the girls again that her loudness was too scary. So she cheers some girls and she finished reading. Akeno Misaki believes that Mrs. Hiroki was an angry substitute teacher but she is not. So Mrs. Hiroki Starts to tell the girls that they will work on the sheets of what happened in the story. Akeno Misaki begins writing on her own sheet and she starts something weird.

Rin Shiretoko was shocked that Akeno Misaki writes her own papers and she did it. Mrs. Hiroki was happily did it for Akeno Misaki and she returns the papers from them. So she tells all the students about what happened in this story and they whimpered that they all did it. So Mrs. Hiroki leaves the room and Akeno Misaki waits for Mrs. Hiroki to come back.

"What are we going to do Mrs. Misaki?" "I don't know." Akeno Misaki was unsure that Mrs. Hiroki came back but Mrs. Hiroki has free time and so she tells all girls that they will have free time. Everybody cheers and they had free time. Munetani was in her room alone. Rin Shiretoko joins in the students.

And so Akeno Misaki was pretty happy that she has the first day of school but it's not over yet. Hime Wazumi draws some of the art she created for her supplies for the old Harekaze and new Harekaze, and now she was drawing an art she wants create for her own class. She draws a figure that was tall like bigfoot and she quickly draws a picture of this guy wearing a black hoodie and big hand she was going to create.

After the figure leaves, Hime Wazumi colors in black and blue to paint look like a serial killer. That wasn't a man. It's a girl was standing for Hime Wazumi and lets her draw a picture. Her name is Kouko Nosa. She has deep voice with her own words to Hime Wazumi to draw her picture. Kouko Nosa was looking at Akeno Misaki.

"How did summer vacation go Misaki?" "It's doing fine." She quickly leaves. As the sunrise begin to fall, It was really cold in the afternoon and everybody goes out for lunch. Akeno Misaki bought some Pizza that Tateishi Shima bought. It was pepperoni Pizza this time with cheese. Everybody ate it and it was good.

And so the girls went walking down the trail for her new walk for her own words. So the girls became strange sounds that they hear some bear noises. Akeno Misaki hears that too. The girls hide in their place as the bear walks to look for the smell of girls. but he couldn't find it. The bear walks away.

The girls has a relief and they stepped out. as they continue walking, it was evening so she went out and getting some snacks along her way. The girls made it into their school and having snacks that Mei Irizaki bought. As they eat an evening snack, they all liked it. The sundown begins to cold. Everybody hurries for their next fun time. So they went home.

Akeno Misaki finally home and Rin Shiretoko knocks on Akeno Misaki door. "Yes. What Is It?" "I Love You." Akeno Misaki cheers for joy. She jumps into her bed in excitement and Rin Shiretoko jumps on her. "Oh. Not too hard." Rin Shiretoko hugs Akeno Misaki tightly and she pulls herself back to her own self. Rin Shiretoko was asleep and she sleeps with her. And they all went to sleep.

The End. Hope you enjoy this story. Well, It will be cold? let's find out in November and we will see what's happening to Akeno Misaki and Rin Shiretoko. See you in November.


End file.
